Super Edventure  Tale of the Prognosticus
by Tnelson711
Summary: Super Paper Mario fanfic. Sequel to Legendofzeldarock's Edventure of the Thousand Year Door.  One mysterious day, Edd is teleported to a land named Flipside, and meets with Mario once again. What adventures await him? Prophecies? New friends? Clowns...?
1. Prologue A

Okay, so welcome to my new fanfic. I hope this one gets completed this time.

It's called "Super Edventure - The Tale of the Prognosticus", and is meant to be a sequel to legendofzeldarocks's fanfic - "Edventure of the Thousand Year Door". Like the latter, it will keep the same plot, but said plot will be changed around quite a bit. Some things will be completely different, but the basic plotline will still be there.

Now, a little word. Derp- *shot*

Ow… anyway, I'm going to have to make some things clear. I will accept any criticism needed. However, any flames will be doused, and I will see to the flamer. Any spoilers will result in that person being blocked, and the comment deleted, if possible. (Yes, we all know the plot, doesn't mean we can't be safe.) Third, any stupid comments like those that I've been getting from a certain someone (looks around) will be deleted, and a block will be put in place.

Also, comments that are worthy of being posted before a chapter will be posted. Not all of them will be posted, however. I will comment on the comments, also, thanking for criticism, agreeing with certain things, and laughing at how bad a terribad comment is.  
I hope to include several other franchises in here to mix things up. Yes, this will mean that I have to remove a few concepts, but don't worry. I won't spoil who, though. *smirk*

Finally, I don't own any of the franchises used in this story. Their respective owners do. This means Antonucci owns EEnE, Nintendo owns Mario, Nickelodeon owns- *shot*  
Okay, I'm losing blood fast, and I've only got 5 HP left, so I'm gonna have to sign off and start my final Extra Life now. In the meantime, here's the story introduction, lovingly ripped off from the demo of Super Paper Mario- *shot*

*loses life*

* * *

*ahem*

Today, I'll tell you the story of the last book of prophecies.

This prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures.

But no person, after obtaining this mysterious book, ever found happiness.

The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called "The Dark Prognosticus" and was sealed away.

This…is the tale of that book's last owner.

It is a tale of love…

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day in the Cul-De-Sac. However, that peace was to be disrupted soon. The Eds, as the kids referred to these three kids as, were standing by Edd's house, waiting for Edd to stop reading.

"Yo! Sockhead!" shouted Eddy.

Edd looked up from his book.

"You done reading yet? I'm tired of waiting on you."

"This book is interesting," said Edd in defense. "It's called "The Tale of the Prognosticus", and it tells of eight heroes who band together with their friends to save the universe. Just got started on it, though."

"Yeah, right," said Eddy, snickering. "That sounds like something this Tfiction guy on would write."

"He is a good writer," said Ed, smiling.

"Almost done with the prologue," said Edd, who continued to read his story. As soon as he was done, he got up, bookmarked the page he was at, and walked up to Ed and Eddy. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Today, we're going to attempt a feat many have tried, but not perfected!"

"Enlighten me," said Edd.

"We will build our own video games for those suckers," said Eddy. "…er, customers."

"I doubt we will be able to accomplish such a feat," said Edd, walking off.

"Aw come on, Double D," said Eddy, trying to get Edd to come back. "I haven't finished explaining the plan yet."

"I'm just using the restroom before we begin," said Edd. "It's not like we're not going to do it today."

"Don't jinx it, Sockhead," said Eddy.

"I have no intention of doing so."

"Anyway, your job is to create a story for our game, and program it, and-"

"Everything else, right?" interrupted Edd.

"…yeah."

"Gotcha," said Edd, walking into his house and thinking about what kind of game he wanted to create.

He mused on several ideas - an adaptation of their past adventures, an inventing game, and many others.

But he suddenly remembered one of the most unique adventures he'd ever had. It was the one in that other world. Just thinking about it made him go deep into thought. It made him say aloud:

"I wonder how my friends there are doing…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in that very same world Edd was musing about, Mario was musing on his friends from there.

"I wonder if I'll get to see Double D again…" said Mario.

"From what I've heard," said Mario's brother, Luigi. "he sounds like a cool guy."

"Yes," said Mario. "Luigi, I'm reminiscing about that other world. I wonder what it's like."

"I'm sure you'll see it soon enough," said Luigi.

He sighed. "It sure is peaceful today, eh bro?"

"Yeah, and a little boring," muttered Mario.

"That's what happens when you save the world," said Luigi.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just surprised Bowser hasn't attacked yet, after hearing of our exploits."

"I wasn't there, Mario."

"Wasn't referring to you."

Silence.

"Maybe we should visit Mushroom Castle. It _has_ been a while. I'm sure the princess would be happy to see us," said Luigi.

Mario nodded. It had indeed been a whole month since they saw the princess. Last time they saw her, she had been transformed into a monstrous demon. But that was in the past.

They got up and started heading towards her castle.

However, they didn't get very far.

"M-M-M-MARIO! HELP!" shouted a familiar voice.

"T-Toad?" asked Luigi.

They walked up to the mushroom-like figure.

"What? What happened?" asked Luigi.

"Mushroom Castle - RAIDED! Princess Peach - STOLEN!" stammered Toad.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted both brothers.

"I wanted to help, but I couldn't do anything!" cried Toad.

"I bet _that guy_ did it," said Luigi, being savvy. "C'mon, Mario, let's go!"

Mario nodded. Both brothers headed towards the one place they figured Peach would be taken.

Bowser's Castle.

* * *

"BWA HA HA!"

Bowser was standing in front of his minions.

"Listen well, my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate my awesome plot to invade Mushroom Castle and kidnap Princess Peach! TODAY IS THE DAY!"

Everyone cheered. They knew that Bowser's plan would work today.

Suddenly, Bowser noticed a certain pair of mustaches.

"HEY! Who are those hairy guys in the back? We shave around here, boys!"

He jumped straight at the spot he found the pair of mustaches. Everyone backed away from the furious Koopa King. He found his two rivals - Mario and Luigi.

"YOU! How the heck did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked," said Luigi.

"WHAT! How many times to I have to tell you minions? Last one in locks the door!"

"Enough chatter, Bowser," said Mario. "Let Peach free!"

Bowser was confused for a second.

"What do you mean, give up Peach?" asked Bowser.

"You know what we mean," said Mario, undaunted

"I meant to say that I was about to do just that!" growled Bowser.

"Wait, so you haven't kidnapped Peach?" asked Mario. "Then who-"

"MARIO! HELP!" shouted a voice.

"Peach?" asked Mario. "Where are you?"

They looked up - the person named Peach was trapped in a cage of light, suspended in mid-air. It was immediately moved to the side to make room for another figure to teleport in.

"BLEH HEH HEH! Your princess has been taken…by Count Bleck!" cackled the villain.

"Wait, by who?" asked Bowser.

The villain bowed generously, and continued, "By me…Count Bleck!

"The chosen executor of the Dark Prognoticus… is Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension…is also Count Bleck!"

"You know who's not making any sense? Count Bleck as well!" said Bowser.

"For once, I agree with him," whispered Luigi.

"Whatever you're doing, leave Peach out of this!" shouted Bowser in a menacing tone.

"Count Bleck says _Nay!_ The princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies… She will be brought to Castle Bleck and be used to destroy this universe…by Count Bleck!"

"Destroy… _the universe_?" asked Luigi, shocked.

Mario, having had enough, jumped right at this Count - but failed to deliver. He was surrounded by a shield. Bleck countered by waving his cane at Mario - which surrounded Mario by darkness. This was all Mario could remember before being knocked out.

* * *

"…..ario…Mario…." said a voice.

Mario groaned and got up. He was standing face to face - or face to butterfly - to… well, a butterfly. This was no ordinary butterfly, however - this one had a rainbow glow to it. He looked around, but no one - not even Bowser or Luigi - was there.

"Are you awake?" asked the butterfly.

"Yes… what's your name?" asked Mario.

"My name is Tippi… I am what is known as a Pixl… a sort of fairy. Mario, I came to find you."

Mario got into a battle stance at that last sentence.

"I am no enemy… You met Count Bleck, and he captured a princess and an evil king, right?"

Mario nodded. He was too tired to talk.

"Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form _The Void._ We haven't much time. You must come with me."

"Why? I need to find my brother and Peach," said Mario.

"Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must go with me… Let us go…"

With that, Tippi teleported itself and Mario out of the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Edd was just finished with his business, and departed back outside.

"You will never believe this, Double D," said Eddy, pointing to the sky.

Right there was a dark cloud unlike any they'd ever seen. It was dark and purple…and a little scary, too.

"Dear Lord," said Edd.

"It looks like a black hole," said Ed, slightly entranced by its mysterious glow.

"I don't know, Ed," said Edd.

"We'd better get inside," said Eddy.

They went - or rather ran - to Edd's house for shelter. They went straight to Edd's room to check the computer for information about this mysterious cloud. They found nothing but boring articles about black holes and the physics of clouds.

Frustrated, Edd sat down on his bed to muse about this.

Suddenly, Edd noticed something glowing in his drawer. He pulled out the drawer and saw his fabled item - one of the Relics in that other world, the Eye of Wisdom. It was glowing as bright as the light bulb in his room.

Curious, he touched the orb.

Subsequently, he teleported out of the room.

* * *

Okay, I'm running out of Extra Lives, so please bear with me.

I only do this in support of the original fanfic. I do not wish to steal - if the owner of the original fanfic wishes me to take this down, I will do so immediately. Thank you.

Oh, and if you try to disguise yourself as legendofzeldarocks to do so, I will delete the comment and block the user. Just a little warning.

REVIEW *shot*

*loses life*

*game over*


	2. Prologue B  Pure Hearts and Prophecy

Okay, it looks like this is going pretty good.

But I need your help - I'm not sure what franchises I should put into this fanfic besides EEnE and Paper Mario. I've already got a few in my head, but even then I'm not sure they'll work. I have an explanation for most of the franchises being pasted onto this Edventure- *shot; 5 damage take, 15 hp left* -but I digress.

Anyhoo, onto the review commentary.

From jace484

"_2 wordz_

_EPIC WIN_

_I liked Edventure of the Thousand Year Door_

_Win!"_

Win indeed. Next up:

From Hopefaith2

"_OMG I love Edventure of the Thousand Year Door! It's on my favorites (I think…) Anyways, You, sire, are amazing for doing this, and keeping the storyline with a few twists! Please update this very soon!"_

Thanks. I am the Pleaser of Crowds, after all.

*Dimentio teleports in*

Dimentio: You, sir, are a thief for stealing my line like a baseball player steals base.

Tfiction: *sighs* Get out. You're not supposed to be here yet.

Dimentio: Oh? Okay, but not before I reveal the ending of this fanfic.

Tfiction: GET OUT! *throws baseball bat at Dimentio*

Dimentio: *teleports away before the bat can hit him*

Alright, now that's taken care of, next review.

From the Sage of Dorks:

"_Haha, I like the way this is going so far. Keep on going. (:"_

Thanks, but I'm not going anywhere except up. *shot; 10 damage take, 5 HP left*

Okay, gonna wrap this up before I get shot again. Finally, from LucasBravvus97:

"_Love it! I always wanted to do a sequel to "Edventure of the thousand year door" myself but I never have the time. Please update soon, and I wonder if the cul-de-sac kis will be in this story; and the partners from "The Thousand Year Door"…_

_-LucasBravvus97"_

Well, LucasBravvus97, I'm not sure about adding in the cul-de-sac kids into the majority of this fan fiction. I've got enough characters to place in here as is. As for the partners from "The Thousand Year Door"? Just take a look at the game this is based off of. There's your answer.

I'm afraid I have to leave - this is because I have to go to my school's fall festival tomorrow. I hope this gets up before tomorrow because of that very reason. So here's a fan fiction chapter to keep you pleased.

* * *

Prologue, part 2 - Pure Hearts, Prophecies, Doors, oh my!

* * *

When Edd came to, he wasn't in Peach Creek anymore. To be precise, he wasn't even on Earth anymore.

"Where on Earth am I?" asked Edd. He looked around - he was in a strange place. The floor was white as chalk, and for miles upon miles he could see pink-ish yellow palettes.

"So, you came to, huh Double D," said a voice.

Edd turned to face the voice. Thankfully, the person voicing the sentence was familiar in an odd way.

"…Mario?" asked Edd.

"It's-a me, alright," said Mario, smiling.

"W.. where are we?" asked Edd.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Mario. "This… butterfly named Tippi insists on waiting for someone. I really hope that's-a you."

"So, you finally arrived, legendary hero," said another voice.

Both of them faced the voice. It was a man in a hood. He bore a very large beard - one that reached the floor.

"Allow me to introduce myself - I am Merlon."

"Pleased to-a meet you, Merlon," said Mario, holding out his hand for a handshake. No such luck.

"Wait, are you related to the Merlon me and Mario saw at Rogueport?" asked Edd.

"Rogueport… not a place I remember distinctly," said Merlon.

"Oh," said Edd. "Well, the least you can do is tell me what is going on."

"Tippi," said Merlon. "Tell me, is this mustached person one of our heroes?"

"He matches the hero described in the Light Prognosticus perfectly," said Tippi.

"Well, what about the person with a sock on his head?" asked Merlon, gesturing to Edd.

"I did not summon him here," claimed Tippi.

Edd bit his lip. He could not dare to tell them about the Eye of Wisdom - they might be thieves. He had even almost forgot about it; had he not held onto it, he would have forgot it even existed.

But they already knew.

"So he possesses the Eye of Wisdom," said Merlon.

"Wait, how'd you know?" asked Edd.

"The Light Prognosticus reads the following: "Only the Hero of Dimensions possesses the Eye of Wisdom, hidden in two worlds. The Eye shall guide our hero to save the universe,". That's about it."

"Wait, so what does that make-a me?" asked Mario. "Obsolete?"

"No - You're the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, sent to aid the Hero of Dimensions in his quest," said Tippi.

"Wait, what _quest_?" asked Edd. "Could someone please explain to me what in Sam Hill's name is going on?"

"First of all, I know you're the Hero of Dimensions, but would you care to explain your name?"

"I'm Eddward," explained Edd. "With Two Ds, but please call me Double D."

"Well, Double D, welcome to Flipside," said Merlon.

"So this is where we are," mused Mario.

"You have come far from your worlds," said Merlon. "But you are not in any dimension."

"Wait, so we're not even in 1D?" asked Edd. "That's impossible, even by scientific standards."

"The Second Dimension and Third Dimension exist here too," said Merlon. "But those are only scientific dimensions. What I mean is that you are not in any plane of existence, or as I call it, a dimension. We are _in between_ dimensions."

"Wait, what?" asked Mario.

"I am a descendant of the Ancients, and I'm trying the best I can to forestall the end of the universe."

"Th… the end of the _universe_?" asked Edd, officially scared.

"Look above you, and see that hole in the sky," said Merlon.

Edd and Mario looked up. Indeed there _was_ a hole in the sky.

"Wait, I could see that in my world," said Edd. "That's the dark cloud me and my friends saw!"

"That is also a bringer of destruction - the Void. It sets out to expand and destroy all worlds. It was brought about by the Chaos Heart's arrival."

"Who made the Chaos Heart appear?" asked Mario, curious to know who to fight.

"Count Bleck," said Merlon. "He wields the Dark Prognosticus, which is the opposite of the Light Prognosticus."

"You mean the person who kidnapped Princess Peach?" asked Mario.

"If that's what you witnessed," said Merlon.

"A fair and lovely princess, a furious monster king - The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds…" recited Tippi. "And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the Void."

"Such was a passage from the Light Prognosticus," said Merlon. "Also from the same book.

"The Void will swallow all… none can stop it…unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the Eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.

"…so it is written."

With that, Merlon held up an object - this one was shaped like a heart, and glowed the same rainbow glow as Tippi. However, it also retained a red outline and glow.

"This is the first of the Pure Hearts," said Merlon. "You two are two of the heroes in the Light Prognosticus, and so you are the ones to save the universe."

"Wait, how many heroes are there?" asked Mario.

"Eight, just like the Pure Hearts," said Tippi.

"Your task is to find a pillar containing a heart hole. It is called a Heart Pillar, and such will reveal a door to the next Pure Heart," said Merlon. "Will you accept this task?"

"Yes," said Mario.

"Well, I guess saving the universe is a daunting task, but I'll accept this challenge. After all, the sake of the universe relys on us, correct?"

"Yes," said Merlon. "The first Heart Pillar awaits."

"So.. Where's the first Heart Pillar?" asked Edd, taking the Pure Heart.

"I…have no idea. The Prognosticus does not say where the Pure Hearts are. Only the Hero of Dimensions will know."

"Here's the thing," said Mario. "Double D's new to this place, and he doesn't even know where in Flipside he is."

"Well, I can easily answer that - We're on Flipside Tower. Perhaps you can gaze upon the town to find the pillar," said Merlon.

They nodded, and took a look. Right below them was a pillar exactly like the one Merlon had mentioned. They stepped closer to see whether they could reach it or not.

Suddenly, Mario lost his footing.

"MARIO!" shouted Edd.

Mario reached for Edd's hand to regain balance, but this only served to bring both of them down to the Heart Pillar. Tippi, sighing, fluttered down to aid them.

When they got up, they looked at the Pillar. It was magnificently tall, and it had a special vibe to it - a vibe of hope.

"I guess the townsfolk forgot to put the safety barriers on," said Merlon, appearing behind them after a few minutes.

"They should really keep this town safer," said Edd.

"I agree," said Merlon. "Then again, this town is unsafe with that hole in the sky."

"Alright," said Edd, holding up the Pure Heart. Immediately, the Pure Heart placed itself in the hole. Suddenly, the pillar shone brightly. On the tower, a door appeared on the left.

"So that's how it works," said Edd to himself.

"We need to prepare for our journey," said Mario. "I can't let this Count Bleck guy do this."

"I agree, but I need to warn my friends first. …anyone know where there's a computer?"

Merlon perked up. "I happen to have a doohickey called a laptop. I don't use it - perhaps it would be of use to you?"

"…I guess so," said Edd. "My old computer caught a virus anyway."

"Let me go to my shop to get it, then," said Merlon, walking away.

* * *

"Yo! Sockhead!" shouted Eddy, trying to find Edd.

"Double Doo? Where are you?" asked Ed, following Eddy's example.

"He never leaves his laptop behind when going somewhere," said Eddy. "Where the crap is Double D?"

Suddenly, Edd's Laptop made a noise.

"Did you touch it, Ed?" asked Eddy, not moving.

"No, Eddy," said Ed. "Double D doesn't trust me with computers."

"Let's check it out."

They checked out the computer - someone using Edd's email had sent itself a message. They searched through Edd's inbox and found the message.

"Dear Ed and Eddy.

"Caution, that dark cloud is actually a hole. It's called the Void, and it's sucking up existence. We're going to try to get you into Flipside so we can formulate a plan, but in the meantime, don't panic. Send the others this message, and warn them that there may not be much time left in our world.

"From, Eddward.

"P.S. - I got a new laptop. That's how I'm typing this message.

"Wait, so this means Edd's stuck in another world again?" asked Eddy. "Aw man."

"Don't worry, Eddy," said Ed. "He's gonna come to get us."

"He'd better, because I don't want to see the end of the world."

* * *

And that ends the Prologue. I promise, next chapter, I hope to get into the action.

In the meantime, let's hope that they hold out okay. Sorry if this isn't the best chapter (or the best fanfic), but I hope it's at least quality enough to be on par with the First Edventure.

Edit: Fixed a name typo - I mistakenly called Merlon "Merlin" - their names are too similar IMO.


	3. Prologue C  Mouse Trap

Alright, didn't go to the Fall Festival. Too bad.

Also got banned from The3Eds. Oh well. (At the time of typing I'm finally unbanned)

Also I made a mistake in this fanfic (which I edited quickly). AW CRUD!

Anyway, apparently, I lied about the previous chapter being the end of the prologue - I forgot about the first scene with the main villain. Whoops.

Anyway, I've decided to add something extra to this scene. I won't spoil the whole thing, but I will say this - I do not own Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pete, and any related characters from that universe that I use in this fanfic.

Anyway, no commentaries on the reviews today. I have decided that at the end of each story arc, I will post commentaries - only 8 of them, though. And I plan to (nope, Tfiction, you're not spoiling this).

But yeah, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Prologue, part 3 - Count Bleck's Minions / Mouse Trap

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" cackled Count Bleck with his minions. He then boasted, "The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!"

Everyone in the room - a small, purple and yellow jester, a blue woman with pink hair, and a brawny man - cheered.

"Yes, all has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus," said Count Bleck. "Now we wait for the destruction of the universe."

"Wow!" said the brawny man. "That's great, Count! Soon, you'll erase all those icky worlds, and then you'll build a perfect world without war for us!"

"Yes…" said the jester, who was musing about the situation. "a world without war… sounds magical… Ah hah hah, I can hardly stand the wait."

Suddenly, another voice boomed - this voice was exactly the same as the brawny man's, except with a really thick accent. "Sorry I'm late!"

In fact, this voice belonged to another man who looked _exactly _like the brawny man, and jumped up to one of the platforms. He turned, and saw his duplicate. He was shocked to see _himself_ here too.

"What 'n blazes? How'd I beat myself 'ere?" was all he could ask.

Suddenly, the first brawny man smirked.

"Mimimimimimimimimimi!" shrieked the first man. "Oh O'Chunks, did you sleep in again?"

Suddenly, the first brawny man (Obviously not O'Chunks, the second brawny man) transformed into Count Bleck. He (or it) smirked. "I guess it's hard to get here on time when you've traded brains for brawn."

"'EY!" shouted O'Chunks. "You can't fool me wit' that shapeshiftin'! It's Mimi, innit? Show a little respect for the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

"Bleh heh heh… how delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper…as Count Bleck!" remaked Count Bleck.

Suddenly, Mimi turned into the form of Princess Peach. She then remarked, "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! You being here brings smiles all around - that's my perfect world, right there."

The jester then snarked, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards."

Mimi quickly turned into Bowser, and shouted, "WHAT! DIMENTIO! Have you been reading my diary? …uh… I mean…"

"Well, different strokes for different minions, I suppose," said Count Bleck. "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that tohappen…we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Speaking of this," said the blue-colored woman. "just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo from your inbox…apparently, there's been some unapproved inter-dimensional activity lately. I'm thinking it's both the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Hero of Dimensions. We need an action plan for these two."

"Dimensional interlopers? And possibly two of the heroes? You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting," mused Count Bleck. "We must put an end to this nuisance…"

"Count!" piped up O'Chunks. "Methinks the 'ero Nastasia' talkin' 'bout is yer enemy. So you gotta let me loose on 'im! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

Count Bleck nodded. "Very well, but do not fail Count Bleck!"

O'Chunks grinned. "Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it!" He turned and gestured to Dimentio and Mimi. "Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!"

"No, O'Chunks. First of all Mimi has some chores to do," said Nastasia.

"And Count Bleck requires something of Dimentio," said Count Bleck.

"Fine," said O'Chunks. "But they don' know what they're missin' out on!" He jumped out of sight, possibly to kill the heroes.

"Aw man…" said Mimi. She teleported out to do her chores and be done with it.

Meanwhile, Count Bleck began talking to Dimentio.

"Dimentio! Count Bleck requests that you bring an enemy of one of the other six heroes!"

"Alright," said Dimentio. "I shall bring him like a shepard dog brings sheep into their fencing. But who, may I ask, shall I bring to you, O' Generous Count?"

"Bring Count Bleck… Peg-Leg Pete!"

* * *

"Gosh, Pete, that Peg-Leg must hurt, right?" asked young Mickey Mouse, musing over Pete's latest accident. It involved Pete breaking a leg quite literally.

"It's a little sore, but it's nothing compared to what I've been through," said Pete. "Of course _you_ would know what I've been through, Mickey."

"Yeah…" admitted Mickey. "But still, it must feel weird going with a peg-leg again after all these years, right?"

"A little weird, I guess," said Pete.

"Well, I hope you feel better, Pete," said Mickey. "But before I forget…"

Mickey Mouse searched through his pocket and picked out a paintbrush. He then gave it to Pete. "I got this paintbrush over a month ago, and I plan to give it to someone who will put it to good use. I hope that's you."

"Gee, thanks, Mickey," said Pete. "But I'm not an artistic guy."

"I know you aren't, but it's a pretty good quality paintbrush," said Mickey, smiling. "It may help you out in the future."

"…alright. But don't expect me to use it," said Pete, putting the paintbrush in _his_ pocket.

Mickey nodded and walked out the door. He met up with his girlfriend, Minnie Mouse. She was wearing a pink-with-white-polka-dot dress today.

"Hi, Mickey!" said Minnie in a singsong voice.

"Hello, Minnie!" said Mickey, delighted to see Minnie again.

"So, how did it go with Pete?" asked Minnie, curious to see what Pete had gotten into _this_ time.

"It was okay, Minnie," said Mickey. "Just asked how he was, and how he felt about the broken leg, but otherwise, he was swell. I helped him put on his peg-leg, too. He's not real happy 'bout having a peg-leg again."

"You know, Mickey, you're handling _his_ leaving quite well," said Minnie, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah…wait. Do you hear something in Pete's room?" asked Mickey, hearing something.

"…no."

"Well, I'll check it out," said Mickey, sneaking up to Pete's room. He cracked open the door a little bit to see what was going on. Inside, there was a jester floating above Pete.

He could make out the following conversation, but he wasn't real happy about what occurred.

"Greetings - I am Dimentio, and I arrive like a train," said the jester. "And I assume you are Peg-Leg Pete."

"…as of now, I am. How do you know who I am?"

"I have been sent by Count Bleck to bring you to his palace. But that isn't to say that I haven't seen you before that."

"Wait, you've been watching me?" asked Pete.

"I watch all worlds and dimensions. It's hard to remember exactly which one I hailed from, but I digress.

"I have come here to tell you that you've been chosen to help carry out the events of the Dark Prognosticus. There is currently a hole in the fabric of dimensions, swallowing up all of them."

"WHAT?"

"But Count Bleck promises to replace these worlds with new, perfect worlds for his followers, and if I'm correct, you've been chosen as one of them," explained Dimentio.

"…I'm not buying it," said Pete, grumbling. He was opposed and appalled at the idea of the destruction of the universe.

"Oh? That's fine. The Count will be disappointed, but I'll tell him of your refusal. But first, let me tell you how much I know about you. You are not so friendly with a certain Mickey Mouse, am I correct?"

"…yes."

"Yes, and you want to be the best there is, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

Mickey gasped. Was this Dimentio guy literally trying to convince Pete to become a bad guy again? And after what Mickey had done to stop that bad? Nevertheless, Mickey kept quiet in order to not be discovered - he did not know what this jester could do, nor did he want to find out.

"Well, Count Bleck promises to create a world in your image and your image only. Just thought I would share that with you. But I guess you're not interested in that, are you?"

"…_now_ I am," said Pete, grinning like a madman.

"Very well. Come with me, and we promise to make your dreams come true."

"…alright."

"Very good. I'll just teleport you to Castle Bleck so you can meet the Count himself," said Dimentio. He snapped his fingers. In an instant, Pete was sent away to Castle Bleck.

"NO!" shouted Mickey, who lost all ideals about subtlety.

"Oho? Some mischievous mouse overhearing our debate? We can't have that, can we?" mocked Dimentio.

"Mickey? What's going on?" asked Minnie, who was worried for Mickey's sake.

"I overheard a conversation by this Dimentio jester, and he's tricking Pete into joining some evil group, and now Pete's gone!" explained Mickey hurriedly. But it was kind of too late for them.

"That would be right," said Dimentio. "But I have witnesses, and as much as I hate incredibly lame puns and jokes do I hate witnesses. So I guess you'll be going somewhere far away from Toon Town."

"Don't hurt us, please!" pleaded Minnie. But it was to no avail.

"Ciao!" said Dimentio, who then snapped his fingers.

In an instant, both Mickey and Minnie Mouse teleported somewhere far away from their homeland. _Very_ far away…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Flipside, Mario and Edd were just about finished preparing for the trials ahead. They stood right in front of the red door, and pondered where they would go through that door.

"Good luck, Heroes!" said Merlon, who was waiting by the door.

"Thank you, Merlon," said Edd. He turned to Mario, and sighed. "I guess this is it, Mario. The beginning of a new journey."

"Let's hope it's not as hectic as our last one," said Mario.

They nodded to each other, and entered the door to the new world…

* * *

Well, this ends the three-part prologue, and starts the beginning of our new adventure. Will our heroes survive the trials ahead? Will Mickey and Minnie ever get back to Toon Town? What is Count Bleck plotting?

Until we find out, see ya!


End file.
